


The Simple Things

by Trisdani



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, pete wentz - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: “I was stuck in a writers block until I met you.”In which one little conversation changed the summer for the both of them.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	The Simple Things

“Wow, you really are going for another one,” Andy mumbled quietly, eyeing the drink dangling from his friend's fingers.

His friend shrugged and slumped down on the fold out chair, stretching his legs out onto the cold beach sand. “We finished our set for the night, it’s not like we’re going out and doing anything.”

“Yeah, but drinking isn’t the only way to spend a Friday night.” 

“And don't act like we don’t know what’s going on, Pete.” The two looked over at the strawberry blond who set down his towel by them. “We could see you glaring at your notebook earlier.”

“Oh yes, the great follow up of our last album,” Andy added in. “It’s okay to feel stuck y’know?”

Pete shook his head and took a sip of his bitter drink. “I just don’t have the motivation for it right now. Everything I write feels like I’m some teenage girl hating the world,” he paused and took another sip. “It’ll come together soon enough.”

“Yes, but if you need help…” Patrick trailed off, quieting down from the glare he received from Pete. “We’re here if you need it.”

There the friends sat around looking out at the ocean with the sun sinking further down into the horizon. This was one of the few breaks this band had from touring. Even if it wasn’t scheduled, they’d still find a way to sneak away from management for an afternoon.

“Has anyone seen Joe?” Patrick spoke up. Pete watched him bite his lip nervously, glancing behind his shoulder as if their friend would just magically appear beside them.

“He stayed back at the bus,” Pete replied, “said he wanted to catch up on sleep or whatever.”

“Seems like all he's done on this tour is sleep… or whatever,” Andy commented. The other two hummed agreeingly. 

Pete tapped the can quietly, thinking. Could he just spew out a chorus while staring out at the sky? No. Nothing except stars litter the sky. He sighed, taking another sip of his drink. How the hell is he going to find any motivation while on the road? It’s not like anything good ever happens on tour. He could possibly write a song about how they ran out of detergent a few days ago and haven’t been able to buy any for the time. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk,” Pete said, he got up and brushed the sand off his legs. “I’ll be back at the bus before lights out.”

“Be safe!” Patrick called out before Pete was too far away to hear.

Pete held his drink still in his hands, he walked along the boardwalk and let his mind wander. He eventually found himself sitting down at an old sun bleached table, the plastic beginning to peel off at the touch. He picked at the table for a while before he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He mentally froze but turned around to see who had been behind him, being so quiet that it didn’t make him aware of their presence.

“Sorry.” They smiled shyly, “I’ve been sitting here for a while and then you came by but I don’t think you noticed me and I thought it would be awkward if I didn’t say anything…” they rambled on as Pete observed them. Their face wasn’t easy to see in the darkness. Hair, which he assumed was blond, hung over their eyes. “… I’m sorry, I don’t usually talk this much and I’m realizing that I just made everything more awkward than it already was. I don’t even know what I’m talking about anymore—“

“Don’t stop,” Pete interrupted, his eyes went wide, “I mean you’re not making anything awkward… uh, I’m Pete.” He held out his hand.

“I’m Mikey.” He shook Pete’s hand. “You’re the bassist in Fall Out Boy, right?” He apparently didn’t notice that he was still holding his hand like Pete was fully aware of.

Pete didn’t know if his cheeks were heating up with embarrassment or something else. Who is this guy? “Yeah,” he clears his throat, “I do— I play bass for Fall Out Boy. That’s right. Uh… so—“

“You opened for my band earlier, you’re also opening for us during the New Jersey date.”

“You’re in My Chemical Romance?” Pete questioned warily. Since his band only had a couple shows with them, he hasn’t really met anyone properly. Being dragged from one city to another was exhausting enough, and him working on the album took up most of his time. 

“Yeah,” Mikey tilted his head, his shoe rubbed against the sand on the ground, making a quiet scuffing sound. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing out here?”

“Thinking,” he said. Mikey looked at him, letting his eyes wander to his bright pink hair to his sand covered shoes. Pete didn’t know how to describe the feeling that was bubbling inside him and he didn’t want it to go away. “Uh…” Pete was struggling to keep the conversation going with Mikey. 

“You sound nervous,” Mikey pointed out.

“And you’re still holding my hand,” Pete replied hesitantly. 

Mikey looked down, he let go and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Sorry,” he apologized, unaware of how empty Pete felt without that small contact.

“You’re okay,” he said, “so why are you out here?” He asked. 

Mikey shrugged, “I’m allowed to wander around aren’t I?”

Somehow Pete wasn’t very convinced. “Like wandering for fun? Or wandering to escape something?”

“Just wandering,” Mikey said. “I hope I’m not bothering you right now.”

“No, far from it.” Pete smiled. Before it got too late he decided that he should end the conversation. “I should head back to my bus… See you later?”

Mikey nodded, “see you later.” He waved goodbye as Pete walked away from him. And there Mikey sat again in his own silence, wanting to be anywhere but his own bus at the moment.


End file.
